Dromos
Dromos is a divine weapon. History Dromos and the parts used to assemble it are of ancient origin, dating back to the era before humans, gods and demons roamed Mistarcia. Dromos is a weapon of mass destruction and its power is said to be capable of destroying the balance of the world.Virgin Soul Episode 13 Its power has proven to be on par, if not more powerful than Bahamut as it managed to destroy its body, but it could not kill the dragon. Depending on the user, Dromos can take on different shapes ranging from a hand, a sword, to a dragon. Its size is so massive people can walk along it and hide. Dromos is activated through the insertion of a green stone-powered bracelet worn by the user. It also uses special crystals as fuel. Humans must pay a toll for using Dromos. Charioce XVII was rendered blind in his left eye for his first use and blind in his right eye after his second use of Dromos. Nina Drango, who assisted Charioce in using Dromos the second time, lost her voice. For reasons left unsaid, the gods refused to make use of Dromos and dissembled this ancient weapon and hid the various parts or artifacts inside their temples, including at Temple Ark. When the steward of the royal family discovered Martinet's hidden room inside the castle, he also found Martinet's book about Dromos, which explained how to use the weapon and what it could potentially do. The steward and a group of royal scientists began studying the book, which also informed them of signs of Bahamut's return in Eibos. Armed with this knowledge, Charioce XVII requested for the artifacts from the gods and was rejected due to the gods' continued arrogance. In response, Charioce proclaimed that humans did not need to worship the gods anymore and began raiding and destroying temples while stealing the artifacts, taking at the same time the much needed green stones, which were also used to power the Onyx Task Force, whose captain was the steward. Dromos was rebuilt using paid workers led by Chabrol. Charioce XVII unveiled his possession of Dromos during his war with the gods. The ancient weapon was summoned from underneath the labor camp and though the labor camp was destroyed, the prisoners were kept alive with only a few of them managing to escape. Charioce XVII fired the first blast at El, successfully destroying El's ship but failing to kill the boy himself. A defense shield put around Dromos defended Charioce XVII from other attacking gods, who were killed on impact against the shield. After the battle, Dromos required time to recharge which was sped up by Charioce XVII's paid workers and the royal scientists. Dromos was used a second time to deal with the recently returned Bahamut. Charioce XVII was joined by Nina in firing the second blast at the dragon, seemingly obliterating the dragon and saving the world. It is uncertain what became of Dromos afterwards, though given Charioce XVII's new status as a hero, he may still own it. Dromos itself can no longer be used since the bracelet had disintegrated after its second use. Gallery Dromos_1.png|Dromos as a hand Dromos_vs_the_gods_1.png|Dromos vs the gods Dromos_preparing_to_fire_1.png|Dromos about to fire References Navigation Category:Objects